Birds Of A Feather
by Mad-and-Hairy
Summary: The Avengers go to the zoo and Steve and Tony pair up for the day. Not everything goes as planned. Rated T. Stony Tony/Steve.


"MAKE HASTE MAN OF IRON!" Thor boomed, "I WISH TO FEAST MY EYES ON YOUR PUNY ANIMALS!" Natasha chuckled at the scene that was unraveling in front of her. They all were dressed in casual clothes, very low key. Even Stark wore an outfit that didn't scream I HAVE MONEY! Besides today was about having fun and they couldn't do that if they were being swarmed by people. Thor charged through the gates, Bruce following him and apologizing for his friend's behavior. He decided it was best if he stayed with Thor, just to keep him in check. Clint eyes focused on an arrow pointing towards the Birds of Prey display.

"Come on Tasha!" he grabbed her wrist and pulled her behind him, "I bet they have hawks there! I need to bond with my people!" Tony sighed, his eyes landing on Steve, man he was going to owe Bruce and Clint so much after this. Steve looked around nervously, before shuffling closer to Tony, a little uneasy around the huge crowds.

"You alright Steve?" Tony asked, making sure that his expression showed concern. He didn't want Capsicle to think he was mocking him.

"Yeah, just, there are a lot of people here." He replied, his trademark smile slipping into place.

"Well don't forget to have fun. I'll see you guys back at Stark Tower." Tony waved goodbye and started walking away. It was all part of his plan. Make Steve want to hang out with Tony.

"Wait!" Steve called after him. "You don't mean you're leaving, do you?" Tony paused allowing Steve to catch up.

"Yes, that is exactly what I mean." Steve's jaw dropped. "Do I look like the kind of person who wants to spend their entire day looking at smelly animals?"

"No...But this...I mean." Steve was at a loss for words. If Tony left he would be alone. The others had gone their own way, and Tony was the only one he had left. Steve's cheeks tinted when he realized he wouldn't mind spending the day with Tony. "Please don't leave me alone." He pleaded shocking Stark. Tony began feeling guilty.

"Alright Cap'n," he sighed, "Where do you want to go first?" They headed off in direction of the big cats cages. They wandered around, making small talk and cracking jokes. Sometimes Steve would pause, staring at the animal before taking out his small sketch pad out of his back pocket. Tony would roll his eyes, and pretend to be bored, but he was really admiring the captain.

"Hey look Tony, I found some of your friends." Steve teased while pointing to the penguins display. "See dressed to the nines and everything."

"Oh ha-ha." Tony began. Steve grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the flightless birds. They made their way through horde of screaming children and irritated parent, hands firmly locked together. Finally the made it over to the enclosure and still Steve held fast to Tony's hand. Tony didn't comment or let go, just stood next to Steve grinning like an idiot.

"Mommy! Mommy! Those guys are holding hands!" A small child called from somewhere in the crowd. Suddenly all eyes were on them. Steve dropped Tony's hand, jumping back as if it had burned him. Tony's eyes flashed with hurt for a moment before he turned towards the crowd. Most of the parents were covering their children's eyes.

"How could you do that in the presence of children?" A short blonde woman who tried too hard to look young questioned.

"Listen lady, it is none of your business. Just take you kid and back off." Tony snapped.

"How dare you talk to me like that!" she looked aghast. "You sir, are a horrible person. You have no respect for others and no sense of decency."

"Okay, I'm giving you one more chance to shut up and leave before."

"BEFORE WHAT? Are you threatening me?" she accused. "He is threatening me." Steve placed a hand on Tony's shoulder.

"Let me handle this." Steve sighed before slipping on his most innocent smile. "I am so sorry for my boyfriend's behavior." He began, catching Tony completely off guard. '_Boyfriend?'_ Tony thought, his face flushing at the thought. "It's just, this our first date, and he went through so much trouble to set everything up, and has been stressing the entire time to make sure everything goes perfect. He has a short fuse to begin with, but on top of all his nerves, well let's just says he's normally not like this." Steve continued, "And as for decency, there is nothing wrong with me holding hands with the man I care about, and there is absolutely nothing you can do to stop me." He finished, before intertwining his fingers with Tony's again. "Come on hun, I want to see the monkey's next." They lady just watched slack jaw as the two men walked away from her.

**Please tell me what you think.**


End file.
